everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Evening Gale
This page belongs to Caillik (Driver). Please don't edit, change, or steal things unless you're an admin. Thanks Guys! Evening Gale is a 2016-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of the Nightingale from the story of the same name. She is playful and fun-loving, but sometimes gets in trouble for not taking things seriously. She is a royal so that she can help people with her music, but her destiny isn't the only big dream she has;she has her eyes on becoming a famous singer. Character Personality Cheerful and playful, Evening is peppy and full of life. Her childlike exuberance is contagious; no one can be sad when Evening is around. She is confident and excitable, and she almost always has a smile on her face. Evening's greatest flaw is her seeming inability to take anything seriously. She can often be found daydreaming in class, breaking minor school rules, or skipping class. She prefers the fun parts of life to the serious ones, and will often skip over anything serious in order to get to the fun. Interests Evening loves to sing, especially because the sound of her voice can quell arguments. Besides singing, she enjoys cheerhexing, shopping, and making episodes for her Mirrorcast show: Super Happy Fun Times, in which she tries new things and rates them on a fun scale. Perspective on Destiny As a royal, Evening knows that she has her destiny coming to her, whether she aces school or not. This is why she takes nothing seriously. After the last page is turned in her story, she aims to become a famous singer. However, she feels that fairy tales should be able to choose their own path. She chose her destiny, others might not, and to her, that's okay. Appearance Evening is shorter than most fairytales. She has long brown hair, often worn in ponytails to keep it out of her way. She has brown eyes. Fairy Tale How the Story Goes http://andersen.sdu.dk/vaerk/hersholt/TheNightingale_e.htmlThe Nightingale How Evening Comes into It Evening is the daughter of the live nightingale who sings for the Emperor and keeps him from dying. This is very important to Evening, mainly because since she will one day save the life of the Emperor, she feels that she is important enough to be able to choose what she does with her time. Relationships Family Evening's father is the Nightingale. Friends Evening can be found hanging out with any students that are doing anything fun, but she typically hangs out with Ambrosia Plum. Pets On calling day, Evening acquired a young mockingbird whom she named Trouble Clef; she calls him Clef for short. When dragonsport returned to EAH, she adopted a brown-and-white dragon named Soprano. Romance Evening has no interest whatsoever in dating. Outfits Basic Evening wears a knee-length dress. The bodice is a light brown, with short sleeves decorated with feathers. The skirt is covered with music note motifs. The skirt and bodice are connected with a thin, dark brown belt, and buckled with a treble clef motif buckle. Her shoes add a pop of color to the look. They are blue, with a red treble clef motif. Trivia * Evening's pet mockingbird's name, Trouble Clef, is a play on words for the musical symbol, the treble clef. Quotes Notes * The name Evening Gale refers to the word nightingale, as evening is a synonym to night. However, the "in" is dropped. Gallery Category:Females